People living in today's busy world have no time to do outdoor exercises. Therefore, indoor exercising mechanisms, e.g., exercise bicycles have become more and more popular and are widely used.
Generally, a conventional exercise bicycle comprises a frame with a pair of handles and a seat. A spoked wheel which is very similar to that used on a conventional bicycle is rotatably provided on the frame and is driven by a pair of pedals. The spoked wheel rotates freely and gives people a feeling as if on a bicycle. This feeling often quenches exercise desires.